Question: If $\overline{AD} \| \overline{FG}$, how many degrees are in angle $EFG$?

[asy]
import olympiad;

pair A = (-15,20);
pair B = (-12,35);
pair C = (35,50);
pair D = (35,20);
pair E = (14,20);
pair F = (0,0);
pair G = (40,0);

draw(F--G);
draw(F--C);
draw(A--D);
draw(B--E);

label("F", F, W);
label("G", G, ENE);
label("C", C, N);
label("A", A, W);
label("D", D, ENE);
label("E", E, SE);
label("B", B, NW);

draw(scale(20)*anglemark(G, F, C));
draw(shift(E)*scale(35)*shift(-E)*anglemark(B, E, A));
draw(shift(E)*scale(20)*shift(-E)*anglemark(C, E, B));

label("$x$", (6,20), NW);
label("$2x$", (13,25), N);
label("$1.5x$", (5,0), NE);
[/asy]
Explanation: Since $\overline{AD}\parallel \overline{FG}$, we have $\angle CFG + \angle CEA = 180^\circ$, so $1.5x + (x+2x) = 180^\circ$.  Simplifying gives $4.5x = 180^\circ$, so $9x = 360^\circ$ and $x = 40^\circ$.  Therefore, $\angle EFG = 1.5(40^\circ) = \boxed{60^\circ}$.